


Cuestión de Honor

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Muchas veces soporté la derrota en sus manos venciéndome con la carta exacta en el momento justo, acabando con las mejores estrategias del mejor duelista del mundo:Yo. Ya no lo iba a permitir. Nadie mas volvería a reírse de mí por sus culpas. OneShot





	Cuestión de Honor

Disclaimer **: **Yugioh! no me pertenece y es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Ya no iba a repetirse, ya no lo iba a permitir. Nadie más iba a volver a reírse de mí por su culpa. Por sus culpas. No me humillarían más en público, frente a más de mil personas, diez mil quizá. Frente a millones. Frente al planeta entero. Ante los peores duelistas del mundo.

Muchas veces soporté la derrota en sus manos, venciéndome con la carta justa en el momento exacto; acabando con las mejores estrategias del mejor duelista del mundo: yo.

Ahora mismo son las once y media de la noche, víspera del último duelo de sus vidas. Perderán, pero les concederé el privilegio de ser yo el único que conozca sus derrotas, de ser yo el único que conozca que murieron como perdedores.

Adentro de su casa ya se encuentra el asesino que va a eliminarnos. Deduzco que es el sicario mejor remunerado. Lo será. Está en la parte posterior de la tienda de juegos, en la última habitación del lugar, a tres de sus víctimas. En el baño. Debió entrar por la ventana para que nadie lo descubriera.

Aún no puede salir, no hasta que ellos entren en la cocina. Es la mejor forma de acabarlos. Luego huirá por el baño, es el plan perfecto.

Al fin podrá vengarse.

Alguien está ingresando. Nuestro asesino no tiene más remedio que esconderse en la bañera hasta que el intruso se vaya. No será por mucho tiempo, nadie tarda tanto en el baño. Solo las mujeres y cuando están por salir con alguien. No es el caso. Los invitados a sus cumpleaños hace rato que han abandonado sus hogares para llegar aquí.

Siente una voz femenina decir:

—Mi cabello esta horrible.

Conoce esa voz. No es la voz más oportuna. Es la castaña, la predicadora de la amistad; sus discursos rozan lo religioso.

No puede ser. ¿Acaso no estaba ella interesada en el enano y compañía? Sí, así es. Esto complica las cosas. Si su cabello está mal y ella está en el cumpleaños de una persona a la que intenta impresionar, no saldrá del baño hasta estar perfecta...

¿Perfecta? ¡Imposible! Ella es un desastre por naturaleza.

Y el operativo no se puede postergar tanto. ¿Qué sucedería si sus víctimas se asoman a la cocina sin que él pueda salir? Su plan se vendría abajo y todo por culpa de esa chica.

No, señor. No puede permitir eso. Si ella es un obstáculo en su camino, él lo sorteará. Tiene que deshacerse de Tea... Tiene que eliminarla.

Agarra uno de los frascos de champú que hay junto a la bañera, lo abre y estira su brazo hasta sacarlo fuera de la cortina. Luego vuelca parte del contenido en el piso y regresa el envase a su lugar habitual. Ahora solo tiene que hacer que la presa caiga en la trampa. Abre un poco la canilla de agua caliente para hacer un poco de ruido. Aguarda 5 minutos y luego repite la acción.

Ella corre la cortina lentamente. Él permanece escondido a lado. Y de pronto se asoma haciendo que la amistosa chica se asuste, retroceda un paso, resbale y se golpee la nuca contra el lavamanos. Sale de la bañera y verifica que esté muerta.

Hay una agradable mancha de sangre en el borde de la pileta y un dulce charco carmesí en el piso. Sonríe, ahora no habrá más obstáculos.

—¿Tea?—Preguntan desde afuera.

Las cosas empeoran. Ella no puede responder para afirmar que todo está bien... ¡Vaya! Esa chica nunca había hecho algo bueno por mí, bien merecida tiene la muerte.

Rompe la bombita de luz y corre el cuerpo dejando el camino de ingreso despejado. Si ella no contestaba, el de afuera se preocuparía y entraría al baño.

Se mete de nuevo en la bañera luego de tomar una navaja de afeitar del botiquín. Siente la puerta abrirse.

—¿Tea? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oh no!

Corre la cortina y ve al chico de pelo castaño intentando reanimarla. Otro idiota más que se mete en su camino. Ahora, al ver que su amiga no tiene signos vitales iría corriendo a la sala a avisarle a los demás...y lo descubrirían.

No, no tengo que permitir eso.

Sale de la bañera y sin hacer ningún ruido se acerca a las piedras en mi camino. Una de ellas se voltea pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada porq ue rebana su garganta.

Listo. Ahora no habrá más complicaciones. Era hora de ir al grano, esto no se puede postergar más.

Avanza hacia la cocina y se introduce en la alacena. No puede ser visto, al menos hasta estar seguro de que no habrá más testigos.

—A la izquierda por aquél pasillo hay otro baño. —dicen. Malditas voces. Una, pero dos tras la apariencia.

Un momento. Hay alguien más allí. Alguien que irá al baño. Entonces... ¿ellos están solos? Es el momento.

—Iré por algo de tomar. —es el perdedor. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Acaso no iría al baño?

Es lo único que se interpone entre los idiotas y él. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Poco, pagará caro ser un estorbo.

Ve por la rendija que Wheeler abre la heladera y saca una torta de cumpleaños. Luego toma dos platos y los coloca en la mesada junto a la torta.

Mira a mi lado y toma un frasco que dice harina. Sale de la alacena intentando no hacer ruido y lentamente se acerca al chico que está de espaldas. Estando frente a él destapa el envase. El sonido provoca que el rubio se voltee. Error. Le tira el frasco en la cara y le clava en la garganta el cuchillo que tiene en su propia mano.

Yugi: llegó tu hora.

Sigue hasta la sala. El televisor está prendido y capta la atención de ambos. Es el momento perfecto para sacarlo de este mar de lágrimas. Pero antes: mi honor.

—Yugi—digo.

Se voltean y me miran impresionados. Luego dicen:

—Kaiba, viniste—con una sonrisita—. Sabía que me considerabas un amigo tú también.

¿Eh? Están locos.

—Te traje un regalo de cumpleaños—digo mientras me acerco.

No entiende, no hasta que me ve sacar el arma. ¿Un balazo en la garganta? Es mi mejor opción.

—¿Qué haces Kaiba?—es el otro, el maldito impostor.

Al diablo con el duelo. Ya no puedo soportar un segundo más su existencia. Qué mierda me importa mi honor. Tengo dinero. Y él tendrá la muerte que no merece, pero muerte al fin.

—Te regalaré la paz—y apunto a su garganta.

—Seto, ¡no!

Me volteo. Es Mokuba.

Disparé.

**Fin.**


End file.
